The Second Heir of Yuujinchou
by Reina1505
Summary: Full summary inside. Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN Natsume Yuujinchou both manga and anime. NatorixOC. Warning : Maybe too OOC


_**Full Summary :  
**_

_**Tokugawa Tsukiko never be a normal girl since she's able to see youkai. Everyday she was chasing by some youkais and since everyone couldn't see it, they thought she's a freak. She never wanted this ability which brings nothing, but sadness and loneliness. Since she met Natori Shuuichi, a popular actor who secretly wroks as exorcist, she began to accept her unique ability and learn exorcism from Natori. Slowly, she found out Natsume Takashi, a friend of Natori, was her cousin and she, in fact, had a blood of exorcist from her father. She never knew Tokugawa Family was an exorcist clan who have unique exorcism skills and her father was the young leader of the clan until she visited her never-known house. She realized Matoba clan also wanted this skills and now, she must survive without getting know as the last heir of Tokugawa clan and live peacefully with Natsume and her current guardians**_

* * *

_**Author/**__**authoress Note:**_

_**Okay... This is my first fanfiction in this anime/manga. I currently fall in love with this anime/manga and make the fanfiction. I hope it's not too crappy since I just know the character... ^_^' Read and Review please! No Flames!**_

* * *

Chapter 01: First Meeting

* * *

(Tsukiko's POV)

My name is Tsukiko, Tokugawa Tsukiko. I'm first-year high school student. I live with couple who have a son at the second-year high school. Why? Because my parents was died when I was a baby. Since that time, I was living my relatives, but they seemed hate me so much, like I'm unwanted child. All of this happened because since I was little, I can see spirit or in other word, Ayakashi. Every time they knew I can see them, they hunted me, wanting to eat me or become their "toy". Because of that, I always ran to nearest shrine or swung my bag to make them go away, but the other kids thought me I'm a freak and avoided or hated me. All of them scared of my strange behavior.

All the books I read always have happy ending, but there's no happy ending or peaceful life for me. I know it's silly since I'm not normal like other kids, so I never ever dreamed that. I never expected to meet that man. That man gave me something I don't deserve and leaded me to a place called "Home".

* * *

(Reader's POV)

"Ah, Naoki-kun, you should wear more layers. It's pretty cold outside." A middle-aged woman showed up at the front door of their apartment, carrying some jackets.

"Don't worry about it, mom. You should give those to Tsuki-chan. Tsuki-chan, here-" "I'm off."

Before Naoki handed over a jacket, Tsukiko already went off.

* * *

_S_he sighed, knowing this day like other day. Chasing by some youkais, getting weird or hate looks from other kids, and many more. Her life never be normal with her special ability to see youkais. She wanted to get rid this ability, but she didn't know how. She also didn't know this ability was a gift or a curse. All she wanted was to end all this carziness. She wanted to live like normal girl, not as a freak. She kept wondering like that until the school was over.

While she was walking back to the apartment, she saw a youkai looked so hurt. Even she hated youkais, but she couldn't ignore that.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked as she came closer to that youkai. "You looks so hurt. Let me treat your wounds." The youkai looked like human, but she knew it's youkai because she could sense the aura.

"A human child? You can see me?" That youkai asked confusely.

"Yeah, here, I will treat your wounds." And she treated carefully the youkai.

"Do you realize you're treating a youkai?"

"Yes."

"Then, why you're helping me?"

"Because you're hurt. I hate youkai because they always chasing me, but still... I can't ignore the hurt ones." She finished the last wound. "Done. I should go now. Bye."

* * *

And the next day, she met again with this youkai.

"We meet again... What a coincidence."

"Yes. I never expected to see you again."

She sat beside that youkai who sit at a rock.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" That youkai asked casually.

"Yeah..." She became little sad. "Everyone thought me I'm a freak because I can see youkai..."

"What's your name?"

"Tokugawa." Tsukiko answered quickly.

"What a foolish... You shouldn't give your name to a youkai."

"Sorry..."

They sat in silence until that youkai broke the silence. "Tokugawa, do you want to live with me?"

"What?" She almost didn't believe what it said.

"I said do you want to live with me."

"Live with youkai..." She wondered it for awhile. "Let me think about that. I should go home now."

"Why you go home with nobody expected you?"

That question caught her guard off. "I have no choice. It's not me who decided."

* * *

Since that day, she hasn't given her answer. More like, she didn't want to answer it. She didn't know this youkai was kind or jerk like others.

"You don't have to walk me back, Naoki-sempai."

"Why? You live together with my family, right? Beside, you're a girl and I'm your sempai. I can't let you go home when you look so trouble."

She walked faster and went to nearby park. "I don't need that. And please leave me alone for awhile."

As she walked throught the park, she saw the same youkai. At that moment, she scared, wanting to run from it.

"I found you, Tokugawa..." It came closer to Tsukiko. "I'm tired to wait your answer. So, I come to get you." Its hands tried to grab her, but she dodged. "Let us go now, Tokugawa!"

Tsukiko finally found her strength and ran to the forest, hoping the forest could slow down that youkai. It seemed helpless since that youkai was still chasing her.

* * *

She thought it was over when someone, a man, grabbed her wrist and took her somewhere.

"Who... Who are you?" Tsukiko asked in surprise.

"There's no time for that." That man said without looking back. "This way! Hurry!" Without second think, she followed that man.

They arrived at the open-field at the middle of the forest. Tsukiko didn't realize there's a cricle at the middle of the field. Soon they behind the cricle, the man quickly covered her and faced the coming youkai.

"You can't run anymore, Tokugawa!" It wanted to reach her, but as it stepped inside the cricle, some lightning stoke to that youkai and weaken it.

That man mumured something and that youkai sucked into the pot he was holding and end all of this matter. Tsukiko was too shocked for everything and fell on her knees.

"He-Hey... Are you alright?" That man asked worriedly.

Tsukiko shocked, but still could answer. "Ye-Yeah..."

The man helped her standing. "You don;t have to push yourself too far. Just tell me you're not alright."

"I'm... I'm fine... Just... Too shocked and scared because of that..." She was shaking; of course, she never knew that youkai was that scary.

He tried to tidy up her long peach-colored hair which had became messy and noticed something, something familiar about her. She looked up to see her savior's face and also noticed something. He may wear glasses, but he seemed familiar.

"Have we met before?" Her question made him looked confused, but he got what she mean.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Natori Shuuichi. You may see me in TV because in surface, I'm an actor and secretly works as exorcist."

"What?" Again, she shocked. Too much shocking moments today. "Wow, I never expected to see or saved by you, Natori-san. Thank you and my name is Tokugawa Tsukiko. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Tokugawa-san." He smiled and Tsukiko smiled him back.

"Natori-san, what have you done with that youkai? How can you do that?" Tsukiko asked curiously. "Can I do that too?"

"I sealed that youkai inside this pot. And you can see these things and I sense you have pretty strong spirit, so you may be able to do that too."

"Can you teach me how?"

"I would love to, but not now. After this, I have another job. Maybe next time we meet."

"Okay. I will wait for that."

"You should go now. It's getting late. Good bye."

"Good bye, Natori-san." And they separated. Tsukiko hoped she was able to meet him again. She couldn't wait for the lesson.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest...

"Hiiragi." Natori summoned and a woman with one-eyed mask appeared beside him. "Is it just me or she almost looks like Natsume?"

"She is, Master. And she also has the same strong spirit like Natsume."

"And Tokugawa... That name sounds familiar..." He noticed her hair sucked between his fingers. "I should check her DNA with Natsume's DNA."

"And if she's related with Natsume?"

"Maybe Natsume can help her. When I looked her eyes, I can see sadness and loneliness. Natsume must be like her too before meet his guardians. I hope he can help her to cure her sadness and loneliness."

"Master... Are you starting to fall in love with her?" Hiiragi asked with her usual emotionless tone, making Natori stunned.

"Where did you get that idea? It's just I don't like to see her sad and lonely eyes. For some reason, I hate it."

"Then, you're starting to fall in love with her, Master."

"Anyway, we have another job, Hiiragi. Let's go." Natori tried to change the topic and it worked. As they went to other job, they forgot the embarrassing topic.


End file.
